


BayleyMania

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [5]
Category: WWE
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty Fucking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: WWE Superstar Bayley is one of the most child beloved wrestlers since John Cena. Kids of all ages love their 'huggable' and lovable one. None of them so much as her widely considered, biggest fan and supporter, 11 year old Izzy known for IzzyMania and goal of one day becoming a wrestler like her icon. Because of this and a few other similarities, Bayley & Izzy have become best friends. The two are so close, the wrestling star has spent several vacations with Izzy & her whole family. So when Izzy asks her parents to spend the night at Bayley's while she's in town for a taping of RAW, they see no harm in letting her go. However, unbeknownst to Bayley, her biggest fan has an ulterior motive for wanting to spend the night with her best friend.
Relationships: Bayley/IzzyMania, Bayley/IzzyMania/Original Male Character(s), Bayley/Original Male Character(s), IzzyMania/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Minus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	BayleyMania

Being one of the most beloved baby-faces in the company, Bayley didn't have to do much to excite the kids. The second Turn It Up hits and her inflatable buddies started waving around, almost everyone under 15 shot up to mimic them. Even older kids and kids at heart couldn't help but love and hop onto the Bayley train. Seconds after the music started, the crowd carried one massive smile, pretty much the same one Bayley came out with. She waves and they wave back. And one face who always stood out was that of Izzy, her number #1 fan. Whenever she was going to be close, Bayley had to make sure Izzy and her family were there. She inspired to be a wrestler the same way Bayley did at that age and she'd be lying if she ever said she didn't see a bit of herself in the girl.

Tonight was no different. Her music came up, the crowd popped, and she came out. Izzy was watching from the the front row, practically climbing over the barricade. Bayley came down the ramp, giving out hi-fives and plenty of hugs to all of her fans, young & old. Izzy was especially livid when she made it to the ring. Instead of heading up, she came over to give a few more fans some love, including Izzy. The two embrace for a few seconds, then it's back to business as she climbs into the ring. Which is perfect for her since her opponent is another of her friends, The Boss, Sasha Banks. Izzy watches every moment of the 13 minute bout. Her heart drops when it looks like Bayley is going to tap out to the Banks Statement, but she able to escape the submission hold. Body slams, Irish whips, & a Macho Man Elbow from the top rope put Bayley in the ringer until Sasha counters her Bayley to Belly finisher and throws her into the turnbuckle. Izzy is cheering the loudest for her to make a comeback, and absolutely loses it when she does. Hitting a Bayley to Belly from the top ropes to land the 3 count. The crowd cheers for the huger as she's declared the number one contender for the Smackdown's Women's Championship belt. There's still the rest of the show to get through, but Bayley's victory sticks with Izzy until the end of the show.

Near the end of the night, Bayley has headed back to her locker room. After her match & backstage interview, she could use a shower before Izzy shows up soon. She heads to the back of the room and turns on the shower. Hot steam pouring out from the open shower. Bayley sheds her ring attire and steps inside. The moment the hot water hits her body she begins to relax. Letting out moans of relief in the isolated area. She lifts her face letting the wter hit her forehead and run down the course of her body. Her hair is soaked, tickling the back of her neck until she pulls her ponytail free and allows it to cling to her back. Bayley runs her fingers through her hair, scratching her nails into her scalp from her hair line to the nape of her neck. As she drops her head, the shower head showers her back in warmth. Water trailing between her sore shoulder blades after one too many falls, down the arch and small of her back. Tipping off around the curves in her well endowed frame. Some of the water contort to the curves of her body, dripping off from her heated folds. The enticing feeling, tied with the warmth of the shower makes her horny. Her nipples becoming erect and sending shivers over her wet skin. At first she tries to ignore it, she's usually like this after a match and in here, but the gnawing guilt for enjoying her post-match shower was too great this time.

Bayley let her hand wander her familiar form, starting at the nape of her neck, slowly coming back around to her collarbone, descending further to her chest. Her forearm rubs against her hard nipple first and she lets her arm drop until she can feel them on the palm of her hand. By now she's biting her lower lip and questioning if she's going to do this. She will. She has to. A casual touch, harmless in most tense becomes her gladly fondling her nipple, pinching and pulling at the pebbled patch of skin. The teasing of her nipple sends an irritating sensation between her legs. She knows she'll be moving there soon. Bayley wet the water of the shower guide her hand, rolling over her goosebumps riddled skin down to her awaiting womanhood. Her right hand disappears between her thighs and past her wet bush. Her fingers glides on both sides of her clit hood, crossing paths at her clit and making a backtrack upwards. A few rubs later and she moves to her folds dripping in shower rain. Two nimble fingers spread her slightly parted lips and then her folds. A free finger slithering across her pink slit to prod her entrance. The feeling of her finger beginning to penetrate her cunt but knowing she's not going to or at least doesn't want to yet sends conflicting signal to her brain and both respectively. She slowly fingers her entrance up to her fingers first knuckle repeatedly until she's ready for the whole thing to be shoved in.

But it's here she stops. Her eyes flutter open and she pulls her hand up watching the water of the shower drip onto it. She can't, not with her hand. It's not enough. Bayley flees the shower, getting further aroused as the cold air of the locker room hits her bare toned body. Her Ass and breasts bouncing with every haste filled step as she runs over to a bench. She snatches her duffle bag up and rifles through it. She knows it's here, she wouldn't leave without it, just in case. Past a few things she grab a familiar obstruction and pulls her much loved dildo out. Thick, long, veins running up the length of its seven inch self. Her fingers wouldn't cut it, she's let herself go too far.

Now though the cold air was beginning to calm her and she wasn't having that. Bayley races back to the shower, gasping as the hot bath of the shower head reconnects to freezing body. The heat fuels her on and she lifts her pink friend up to her mouth, welcoming three of the first inches to her mouth. With the shower pelting her back and clenching ass with water, Bayley leave a staining coat of spit on the sex toy. Spit ropes dangle and drip from her mouth and spread out tongue as Bayley goes deeper. Pushing the dildo further into her mouth, using the toys rubbery testicles as a hold. She reaches her limit at four inches and pushing on using all seven inches to the fullest as she will when she's done. Her throat swells up with the large fake cock being held by her esophagus. Bayley lets out a gurgling gack as she pulls the saliva laced cock from her throat and takes a deep breath. She drops her arm down and with her other arm preps her pussy. It was her favorite toy for a reason, it had a perfect record for making her cum and she knew it would keep that record. Her folds are spread out of the way and the dildo is lifted to her entrance. Little effort is needed to push the stiff but flimsy cock into her ready cunt, swallowing its length with ease.

Bayley squeezes the dildo by its balls, pushing the toy further up her pussy with more impatience beats throughout. At first giving herself a modest three to four inches for the first minute or two. But she didn't bring this one along for modesty. Its size and length was what it was good at. She pushed five inches in repeatedly. The speed of the dick fucking her increasing to a good two pumps per second. Another minute and she feels her breath beginning to give. She smiles and gasps as she unknowingly but enthusiastically shoves six inches in. Most of her pussy clings to the dick never letting less than five inches to remain inside. This time though she doesn't make it another minute before giving her pussy the whole 7 inches, four to even six pumps a second.

"Oh, yes, yes, oh my... Ugh, yes!"

Bayley's legs buckles on a wave of ecstasy and she quickly throws her left hand up to the shower wall. It goes numb after a while and she drops to the elbow, her head inches from then pressed firmly against it as well. Her legs spread further, feet slightly sliding against the wet floor. The balls of the dildo and her finger tips slap against her ass as she fucks her pussy open wide with it. The cock is pulled an inch or so out, her whole pussy in use to swallowing her pink friend. Suddenly her back arches, standing up a bit taller going to her tiptoes. She yells out as the beginnings of her orgasm come in their usual explosive yet calming way. She closes her eyes and when she feels the full orgasm hit her she shoves the full length of the dildo into her hungry cunt. It coils and strangles the cock before covering it in her cum. She stays against the way, muscles clenching in countless places while she simply tries to remain standing through the ordeal. Her body is racked in throbbing shivers lasting the entirety of her climax but they soon fade and she feels her being relax once more. Another smile comes over her face and she starts to laugh to herself.

"...Oh my god. Whew! Mmmm, damn..."

bayley pulls the dildo out of herself and is not surprised when she sees her pink friend is covered not only in her bodies lubricant, but some of her creamy white vaginal cum as well. She happily lifts the dildo up and begins sucking it again. She loves the taste of herself after a good match, a good showers, and and even better after a good orgasm. After sucking the dildo clean she brings it back to her pussy, slapping the shaft against her thankful hole. Her ass jumps on each impact and she knows it's satisfied. Bayley lifts it back up, rubbing the veiny cock over her still hard nipples before putting it back in her gleeful mouth, fighting the constant smile on her face. It last well after she cuts the shower, and dries off. Even after stepping back into the locker room and getting dressed she's still thinking about her time in there.

She stuffs the dildo back into her duffle bag and finishes up getting dressed. She throws on a pair of jeans and a Smackdown t-shirt then laces up her sneakers and is about to head out. Then she's stopped by a knock at the door. Waiting on the other side is Izzy and her family.

"Izzy!"

"Bayley"

Izzy waste no time running the three steps between them and jumping up into Bayley ready arms. She hugs the kid and squeezes her, getting squeezed back at the same time.

"There's my best friend."

"That was so amazing. You won. You won!"

"I know. I can't believe it."

"Hey Bayley."

"Hey guys, come in."

She holds Izzy up and steps to the side. Her family walk in and she brings Izzy over with them.

"How'd you like the show?"

"It was incredible."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely one of the better shows I can remember."

"A lot happened tonight, that's for sure."

"So you gonna be the champion again."

"I'm definitely going to try."

"You have to be. You just have to."

"I don't know. Becky's a touch cookie."

"But you'll beat her. I know you can."

"I think so too. And as long as I have you in my corner, I'll give it everything I've got."

"So, Bayley. You sticking around anywhere close?"

"Yeah. We've got two more shows in California, then we're off to Arizona, then Colorado. So I rented a little house about two hours from here. You still coming to the next tapping?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Can't you come stay over for a visit."

"I don't know."

"Come on Izzy. That'd be a long drive for her to have to make."

"Why don't you come visit me tomorrow."

"Could I?"

"I guess so."

"I could stay the night. We could have a sleepover."

"Izzy, I don't think so."

"Please."

"I wouldn't mind. I actually could use some company,. It's kind of a big house."

"...If it's alright with you."

Izzy jumps to her parents hugging them both.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

After a little, Bayley takes the family out to dinner to celebrate. When the night is done, the two parties split. The next day, Bayley at her newly rented house hangs around. Around 10, she gets a call, and then Izzy's dad drops her off. It doesn't take long for the two best friends to start gushing over all of their favorite things & everything they have in common. Both of them constantly finding out new things they share that they hadn't known. The encounter is so compelling, before long, it's noon. Bayley steps out of the living room to the kitchen for a bit.

"I'm getting so hungry. Hey Izzy, you hungry?"

"Sure."

"I don't have much to eat her, so what do you want. We can either go somewhere or order."

Izzy follows Bayley into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Order what?"

"I'm asking you. What would you like?"

"...Chinese."

"Excellent choice. Chinese it is."

Bayley picks up the phone and stats dialing. When the food arrives, the kitchen is filled with chomps & slurps with few words other than singing their meals praises and laughter. Lunch passes and the girl retreat to the living room to relax.

"That was good. I feel like I'm going to pop."

"Me too."

They drop down onto the couch and Bayley turns on the flat screen. She grabs the remote and hands it to Izzy but pulls it away as she reaches for it. She does it again the second time, handing it to her on the third to them both chuckling. They spend a little time watching TV, but Izzy is the first to feel something. Any other time she figure it was boredom, but she was far from it. Her mind was instead wandering, running through the scenario that she played over a dozen times in her bed last night. She had a question that she hoped Bayley could answer. Izzy turns her head to Bayley who hasn't noticed her.

"...Bayley."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"...What do boys want?"

"What?"

"What do boys want?"

"...I'm not sure how you want me to answer."

"...Well, I'm asking so you can tell me."

"Isn't this something you should ask your parents?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they wouldn't understand. They're old. And you're not like them. You're my best friend, basically like an older sister. A big sister that I like."

"Izzy, I'm flattered."

"Plus you're older than me, and so smart, so you've got to know."

"What's this about? Is there a boy?"

"...Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Adrian."

"Tell me about Adrian."

"...He's super cute. He's got blond hair and blue eyes. He sits across from me in homeroom."

"And he likes you?"

Izzy nods.

"He gave me a note during lunch and asked me if I liked him. I wrote yes. And then I asked him, and he wrote yes."

"So you want to know what he wants?"

"You have to know Bayley and you have to tell me and you have to promise not to tell my parents."

"Your asking a lot Izzy."

"Promise."

"...Okay, fine I promise, but I still don't know about your question."

"Just tell me what I should do."

"I can't, because I don't know either."

"What?"

"I don't know what guys want... I mean, I can take a couple guesses, but it's not set in stone."

"So what should I do?"

"...Talk to him. He can't be that advance. How old is he?"

"13."

"Thirteen year old boys aren't that complicated."

"Then why don't I know what to do?"

"Listen Izzy, you don't have anything to worry about. You're still young, but your so smart."

Bayley cups her hand around Izzy's cheeks.

"And you're really pretty too. If he's smart he won't let you go. And if he does, screw him. You can go after any boy you want to."

"You sound like my mom does."

"Sorry. I guess you were looking for a sister answer. But since I'm saying it too, that means it has to be true."

"...I am smart."

"And you're tough. Just like me. So you've got this. Just go up to him, and ask him out on a date or something."

"But what if he says yes?"

"Then that's a good thing."

"Not if he tries to kiss me."

"You're over thinking it."

"I don't know how to kiss. What if he wants to kiss me and I can't."

"He's thirteen. How good of a kisser could he be. He probably practices with his pillow still."

"Do you think that would work?"

"Kissing isn't that hard... You kind of just do it at first, and then..."

"And then, what?"

"...Just go with it. It's hard to explain."

"Then show me."

"How?"

"With your hand, or a pillow."

Bayley attempts it but the act comes off too awkward for her too finish.

"This isn't working."

Sorry Izzy, but I don't have much experience kissing my hand."

"Then do it to me."

"I can't kiss you Izzy."

"It'll be my first kiss. And it can't be horrible with him, I'll die."

"You're being over dramatic."

"No I'm not. I could literally die."

"Izzy, I can't."

"I won't be weird or anything. You're my best friend. And I can't trust anyone else to do it."

"...But."

"Please Bayley... I'll do anything..."

Bayley is torn up by Izzy sorrowful face and after a moment of self thought she sighs and gives in.

"...Alright."

Izzy springs over the space between them and hugs her.

"Thank you so much."

"Okay. But you have to promise not to tell."

"I promise. I promise so much. Thank you, thank you, I love you so much."

"...I love you too."

When Izzy finally lets her go she sits up, crossing her legs and faces her with her pinkie extended. Bayley grins and shakes it.

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay."

"So are you going to kiss me. Or should I kiss you?"

"...Which ever you want."

Now Izzy takes a second to think about it before landing on her decision.

"I'll go."

"Okay..."

Izzy darts up giving Bayley a quick glancing kiss on her lips and drops back down to the couch.

"...Was that bad?"

"...I don't know, it happened so fast. But it was a cute peck."

"So it was bad?"

"No. I'm sure if it were his first kiss, he'd have liked it. Maybe a bit longer the second time though so he can really enjoy it."

"...Can I?"

"Go for it."

Izzy takes a deep breath and goes for another albeit at a must slower pace than the first. She rocks up and meets Bayley eye to eye. The older girl clearly seeing the flustered look in her blushing face. Her freckled cheeks glowing bright red from embarrassment. She closes her eyes and pushes her face against Bayley's, lingering for longer this time. Bayley lets her do all of the work to see how she handles it, surprised that her "kiss" is just her pressing her lips and the rest of her face against Bayley's. Five seconds pass and then she recoils away. Her heart pounding halfway out of her chest after it. Izzy can barely open her mouth to ask how she did, and Bayley doesn't want to tell her the truth.

"That was... better."

The frustration on her face fills Bayley's heart to pain knowing how bad she must feel. And she knows she has to fix it.

"Maybe we should just forget it."

"Hang on."

Izzy looks up, Bayley gently grasping her chin. Her eyes are welling up, tears not far from falling and Bayley tries to make it better by kissing her. She can tell the difference the moment their lips meet. Bayley gives her a bit of her weight, leaning in and Izzy begins to feel a bit better when she pulls away.

"...Like that. Try to move your lips more, especially you bottom one."

Izzy takes her advice and immediately moves back in to test it out. Bayley lets the 11 year old kiss her back to better success than the other attempts. A few seconds after she pulls back.

"Better."

But Bayley leans further in kissing the girl again. This time she lingers on Izzy's lips for longer. Izzy also contributes it the act. Their lips colliding with faint pops as their lips peel apart. Seconds turn to minutes. The two exploring the art of kissing further than either expected they would. Izzy pick up on it well considering minutes ago she had just had her first one. Bayley lifts a hand to the back of Izzy's head, tilting her to the side and hoping she doesn't pull away. Izzy lifts her hands as well, letting her small hands hold onto Bayley's face. Almost four minutes pass before either of them realize they've been kissing a lot. They separate, each one blowing steamy breaths against the other past trembling lips. Bayley looks at the inexperience girls face, her eyes glossed over by the ecstasy of her first kiss heating up to her first make out session. She has to swallow a wad of saliva caught in the back of her throat as she tries to calm the idea of just how much she enjoyed kissing her.

"...That was great ...but, but we should ...should."

"...Don't stop."

Bayley has to lift her other hand up to Izzy's face to wipe the tears finally dripping from her eyes.

"Oh, baby..."

"...Don't stop ...please."

Izzy pushes her head forward but Bayley keeps her at by with her single hand. She could hold her off as long as she wanted, but she didn't. Izzy was too cute. Her kissing to sweet against her own lips for her to not want another go. Her strength was sapped away by her fan, her friend, and she let Izzy come closer. Their lips coming together once more. The little girl set a fire in Bayley's chest. She couldn't possibly be getting turned on, but she is. The fire grows, boiling over her body. Rising up into her throat, over hear ears filling them with a low ring, and soon her whole head is a ball of heat, radiating the pleasure she feels. Izzy is the same, but she doesn't know what's happening to her. The only thing apparent is that she doesn't want this to end. She wants to feel Bayley's lips against hers forever. She wants to feel this feeling stay endless. She wants to know what this growing heat is that she feels overtaking her small body. That may have to wait a bit longer though as she feels something else. Bayley's tongue lip past her lip. It seems like nothing at first. But a bit later she feels it again. Then again with less time in between. Whatever she's doing she wants more of it. So the next time she feels her tongue cross her lips she returns the favor. Bayley, unintentionally licking at her is pleased however when she licks back. This starts her introduction to French kissing. Bayley being the master teaching her new student all that she knows.

Izzy uses her tongue the best she can but Bayley is far more wise in her ways. Her tongue lashing across her feeble attempts at fighting back. Her tongue overpowers hers. Lapping at the collecting saliva pooling in her mouth. Izzy slowly lets go, losing the bout she lets Bayley win her over. Bayley's hand returns to the back of her head, pulling the girl closer to her. Izzy fully embraces Bayley, letting her body sink into her chest. Her flat chest presses against Bayley massive breast while she slowly sits up and moves on top of Bayley's lap. With a higher position, Izzy's able to make a bit of a comeback against her, but she remains the unskilled in comparison to her mentor. At their fever pitch, they finally peel apart after nearly ten minutes of constant tongued kissing. Bayley looks up, staring into Izzy's pale blue eyes, the girl looking down with longing lustful eyes.

Izzy waits for Bayley's next move. bayley unsure if she knows it herself or if she wants to go any further than she's let it go. But by now, starting half the time before, she's started to feel her fire reach between her legs. And she doesn't know, but Izzy has begun to feel a similar heat coming from below. She pulls Izzy in, her hand losing her fingers in her straight hair. Izzy leans in to kiss her again, but Bayley pulls her past her face, moving instead to Izzy's neck. Her tongue comes out to play further, running along the girls neck sending shivers up her spine and a girlish gasp out of her mouth. Bayley continues to direct Izzy, bringing her frame lower, rotating their parallel bodies. Her back comes back to the couch. She thinks Bayley is finished with her, but she's just getting started. Her hand pulls lightly on her head, tilting her back giving more access to her neck. Bayley slobbers over her quaking skin, the pulsing of her heart shaking every inch of her under her tongue. Izzy moans out at the new thrill racking her body. She lifts her arms up, unable to keep from squeezing her shoulders. Her mouth hangs agape as deeper breath than before begin to rise out. None more though as when she feels Bayley's other hand. It reaches down, past her chest, past her stomach, and arrives at the cuff of her shirt. Bayley snakes her touch under the rim of her shirt and she can feel the weight of her hand against her stomach. Never leaving her neck, Bayley skillfully unbuttons Izzy's pants, unfastening the button and pulling the zipper down halfway, enough for her hand to slither down between them and her damp panties. Bayley slowly fondles her prepubescent slit through her underwear.

Izzy's nails dig into Bayley's skin and her breathing hastens, deepens to a raspy beat. Bayley is indeed skillful, unfazed at how easy she's gotten into her pants without so much as looking away. The small girl in shock and awe by how good her tongue feels, melting her skin away, her nimble fingers rubbing the place she knew was meant for this but never thought of actually touching herself. If this is as good it could have been, even better even, she would have. Now it could, if she were to actually touch her. It takes nearly every ounce of strength she has to pull herself away from Bayley just for a second. She looks confused at he partner. Any doubt of her enjoyment in being touched by her in this way being shattered when Izzy sits up and goes for her pants, pulling them down to her knees. Bayley looks at her child panties, light pink, Hello Kitty across the band. She pulls them down right after and sits back down. Bayley reaches for her, Izzy's hand meeting hers before that and forces her there. Izzy may be young, but she knows she wants it and Bayley smiles. Her wet fingers picking right up where they left off, now on her bare skin. Lubed up fingers rubbing over her young virgin clitoris peeking from her bald slit. She also goes back to licking her neck for a secondary pleasure, as he vaginal touch has take top billing be far. Izzy's eyes flutter rapidly, her pupils dilating when they're not rolling up into the back of her head.

"...Do you like it?

"...Don't, don't ...stop."

Izzy is set ablaze. Her young body being filled with a new fire, one to swallow and spit out the first. She has no idea she reaching her very first orgasm. But Bayley can see it. It's all over her sweaty face, in her body language, and by how much her cunt is oozing with juices ready to be filled like nature intended. Izzy's hand goes from palming the back of Bayley's to gripping at her wrist as the pleasure becomes too much. Her body goes rigid, all of her muscles clenching up as the orgasm comes to her in spectacular fashion. Her head races with a thousand simultaneous thoughts that blend into a singular one and then goes blank in a flash of light and stars. She's not even sure the sound she knows is coming from her mouth belongs to her. A crying moan of sheer bliss and euphoria. Ecstasy washes over her body and she begins to cum all over Bayley's hand. Her hand is held close while she bucks her hips, purely on instincts, and slides her fingers along her small folds. The moan shakes as he voice cracks. bayley moves from her neck and kisses her letting her cry of pleasure echo down her throat. Izzy's first orgasm last for a few minutes as does the trembling of her form. bayley lifts her hand and watches as Izzy's cum sticks to her fingers in gooey ropes. Bayley needs to know and puts her fingers in her mouth, her tongue savoring the sweet taste of Izzy's climax. The girl has started to recover and Bayley wants her to know another slice of the joy she's felt. She rubs her fingers against her pussy. Izzy shivers the length of time she does and becomes still once more when she lifts her hand to her face. Her fingers are filthy with her cum and she opens her mouth sucking on Bayley's three fingers harder than anything else in her short life. She strokes Izzy's hair back as strands begin to cling to her sweaty brow enjoying the kid suckling her fingers for the taste of her orgasm.

"...Do you want me to lick you, down there too."

Izzy continues sucking on her fingers, enjoying her own flavor more than Bayley thought she would. Her tongue not quite the novice it was licking across and between her fingers in a way that she just might think he's been doing this before. And that thought kind of turns her on more. She pulls her fingers out of Izzy's mouth she she's done.

"...Izzy, do you want...?"

"Yes."

The two waste no more time than they need. Izzy taking off her shirt, shoes, socks, and then her pants. Bayley lays down along the couch waiting for Izzy to bear her newly naked body back to her. She climbs up over her body and Bayley expertly guides her to her face. She grabs Izzy by her butt, a cheek in each hand and squeezes her small but plump backside while descending her tongue to Izzy's still pure privates. The sensation of her tongue is greater than her fingers. Izzy can barely keep herself up, using the armrest of the couch for support in holding herself up and to keep herself from falling off.

"Whoa... that feels... oh, it feels... so good..."

"Just wait. It'll get better."

Bayley licks her cunt, sucking up all of the spare trace of fluids from her previous orgasm. Once she's been licked clean Bayley reintroduces her fingers, sliding her fingertips over over Izzy's tiny erect clit. The primal urge to fuck begins to rear its head as it had before. Izzy grabs a handful of bayley's dark brown hair and pulls on it as she gradually begins to pump her body, thrusting her hips along the pattern of Bayley. She aids her, shoving her childish cunt into her mouth by her clenched buttocks.

"...Oh my god ...Oh my gooood."

Her bucking gets more intense, Izzy grinding Bayley's face to the fullest as the rising feeling she felt as her orgasm began to swell inside of her. She grabs her with both hands, holding her in place a she fucks her tongue sliding between her folds, her nose brushing her clit along with her fingers. Izzy's in full control before long, Bayley admiring her taking charge in reaching her next climax.

"...Don't move ...it's coming."

Bayley stays still but to a point still trying to finger Izzy but she grabs her hand. The girl truly has taken over and Bayley lets her go for it. She rubs her moist cunt up and down Bayley's face, at one point covering both her mouth and nose between her thighs. She tries to hold out but needs to breath and pats her leg. Izzy has no clue she's gone this far and pulls back, some of her cum dripping off the bridge of Bayley's nose and off her cheek.

"...Sorry."

Her back is hunched over, Izzy staring down into Bayley's eyes as she pleasures herself with her icon, her best friend, her inspiration. How she got to be here was a haze, barely a distant memory. All of her thoughts that could come faded into this moment as did everything when Bayley was fingering her pussy for the first time. But the time was getting closer. Her flat chest pulsating from her heartbeat ripping waves through her. Her nipple small but hard poke at the air, she arches her back, staring up at the ceiling and lets her body do all of the work. She slowly let go of her control a she had while kissing Bayley, in hopes that the same thing would happen again, and it did. Her mind started to draw a blank, but her body kept on. Moving without her feeling she was doing so. Her orgasm was coming and had finally arrived. She tries to stand strong, make it through the intoxicating force that takes her, but she falls back. Bayley catching her by her arms and lets her down slowly, laying her on her back while keeping her mouth glued to her cunt. Izzy pushes and pulls at any and everything her hands can paw at. The second orgasm comes and goes, this time leaving her shivering in a cold sweat as Bayley licked up her climax from the source. The throbbing youth still and Bayley then makes her way of her body, licking the sweat from between her inner thighs, across her heaving abdomen and chest. She spends around two minutes licking and teasing her nipples. Minutes pass and before long they're ready to go at it again.

"...Hold on."

Bayley stands up and walks out of the living room. Izzy stays on the couch, breath still trying to catch up to her body. It's not like she has much of a choice even if she wanted to follow. Her hands cling to her chest as it rises and falls in attempts to steady her breathing but she's just cum and she honestly doesn't want the divine state she's in to pass. It feels like forever to her, but Bayley comes back. She's got a small duffle bag with her, though not the same from her locker room.

"What's in there?"

"...Some stuff me and the other girls use."

She puts it down on the coffee table next to the couch. A quick look inside and she pulls out a dildo, smaller than her favorite, but for Izzy it'd be an easier fit. In her other hand she pulls out a harness, a strap-on dildo.

"What do you want to play with first?"

"...You've used all of these?"

"...Not all. Most though. Depending on what I feel like, or they..."

Izzy sits up and moves over to look in the bag. The small bag is filled with a variety of things. Lotions, lube, dildos, vibrators, down to hand cuffs and ball-gags.

"You do want to, right?"

Izzy is transfixed on the wide array of sexual toys on display she doesn't hear her. But one does catch her eye. A long dildo towards the bottom. She moves her hand past the others to grab it. Bayley excited to see the red cock.

"What about this one?"

Bayley eyes down the foot long double sided dildo she's grabbed.

"...That one's a lot of fun. Alexa really really likes it... So does Becky."

"Do you guys use it a lot?"

"I'll say. You sure know how to pick 'em."

Bayley finally begins to undresses too. First kicking off her sneakers and then pulling off her socks & shirt. Underneath is her bra holding up her incredible bust and Izzy can't help but stare.

"...They're so big."

"I get that a lot. The outfit don't help."

She unhooks her bra then gets on her knees in front of Izzy.

"Want to touch?"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Izzy lifts booth of her hands, each one grabbing their respective breast.

"They're really soft."

"They're supposed to be."

Izzy lifts them up and enjoys playing with them. Squeezing them and pushing them together. The childish behavior still works to arouse Bayley who pulls Izzy close and she start to lick them. Her mouth opens at one point and she begins sucking on one of her nipples. Bayley holds her head close with one hand, the other exploring Izzy's back, sliding down until she can't reach any further and reaches around from the side to grab a nice size of her small ass.

"Oh... that feels pretty nice Izzy."

Her backside gets squeezes further when Bayley has to grab her other cheek and after a while of doing the same to them she slowly begins pulling Izzy into her hips while also thrusting her hips into her.

"...Mmmm, oh... that's it..."

Izzy moves to her other nipple and spends a while there before coming up and licking at Bayley's neck to return the favor.

"...Agh ...ah..."

The better she licks her the harder she pulls their bodies into a collision. Izzy's small tongue proves its worth and Bayley can't stand not having her more.

"...I want to fuck you, so bad right now."

"...You what?"

"...Damn it... I didn't mean to cuss..."

"You mean like when a boy puts his hing in a girl?"

"...Yeah."

Bayley kisses Izzy, she too cute not to.

"...Then I want you to fuck me."

Bayley has to kiss her again.

"I promise not to tell."

"Then get back on the couch."

Izzy does what she says, laying on her back. Bayley finishes taking off all of her clothes and climbs on top of her.

"Are you going to fuck me?"

"...Not yet. I want to make sure you're ready... Then we can..."

Bayley lifts her up by her hands until they're both sitting up straight.

"...Then I will."

Bayley leans back again pulling Izzy on top of her, the two's hard nipples stabbing the other as they make out for a while.

"...Turn around."

"Izzy sits up and turns around on top of Bayley. The veteran half, grabbing the novice by her hips and yanking her wet cunt close. Izzy just barely has the length to touch and be touched. She springs up as Bayley begins to lick her pussy open again. And after she gets used to the feeling enough she knows she's got to give the feeling back. She lowers her face, chin landing in Bayley's pubic bush as she begins to lick her mature sex in the same way. Hungry, eager, nothing short of wanting to make her partner climax. Bayley has given her three of them so far and she wants to give her at least one before she's given a fourth. The complete ring of tongue to cunt is complete, both ends licking and slurping at the juices overflowing from each pussy. Bayley squeezes Izzy's behind making her lose focus as her head shoots up again and she lets out several deep exhausted moans. She can't beat her in a head on fight, she's to sensitive, even after just cumming. And Bayley will make her cum before she does. Izzy without much though begins to suck on her clit and clit hood solely. While doing that she also takes the dildo she had grabbed from the bag and with her pussy clearly ready to be filled, pushes the tip of the red toy into Bayley. She's not expecting it and Izzy unintentionally slides five inches into her. Bayley tongue slips through Izzy's folds and ass with Bayley moaning out as Izzy fucks her with the dildo.

"...Ahhhh! Damn that feels so good, don't stop."

Izzy doubles her speed, both on her clit and with the dildo. Bayley tries to go back onto Izzy and for a while she does, slowing Izzy's pursuit. but the feeling of getting fucked and sucked becomes too great even for her. She wraps her arms around Izzy's waist and cries out with Izzy pushing seven inches of the beast into her pussy.

"...Fuck, I'm cumming."

Bayley slams her fist down on Izzy's ass, scratching and biting her round tail as she cums. Bayley throbs on the red cock inside of her and under Izzy's tongue, recovering quickly after a brief period. For her mind-blowing orgasm she uses her tongue in a new way, parting Izzy's child folds and sliding her pink digit into her pussy. She's can only get an inch in, but that first virgin inch is the world to her. Izzy squeezes Bayley's legs, biting into her caramel skin and cums shortly after Bayley begins licking her again. Drool drips from her slack jaw, covering her hair in saliva.

"...Not bad, for your first time doing that."

"...Thanks."

"Come on."

Bayley begins to sit up moving Izzy up too.

"..Since you want to uses it right now, you should get used to it first."

Bayley pulls the dildo from her pussy seeing some of her creamy cum lingering along the long length and cock head.

"Taste me again."

Bayley tilts Izzy's head back and puts the cum covered dildo up to her lips.

"That's it. Good girl."

She pushes the first two inches in and feels the cock stopping to the obstruction of her tongue.

"Come on, you can do better..."

She tilts Izzy further and rubs her neck.

"Loosen up. Let it slide down. Guys love it."

Izzy fights her gag reflex and forces her tongue to take a backseat. She gets three inches in before the tip rubs against the back of her mouth. The gagging lets Bayley know and she slowly thrusts the cock into Izzy's mouth.

"Just a little more."

Bayley pushes the dick further, her resting hand feeling Izzy's neck swell as the dick finds it's way down her esophagus. She chokes on it a bit but Bayley continues to force it down her throat. When she at her limits, she pats her hand and Bayley pulls it all up in one go. Izzy coughs up a wad of spit but her face is covered in it as it drips from the dildo onto her.

"...Not bad. That's five and a half, maybe six inches. Sasha only made it four before she nearly threw up."

Izzy swallows all of the spit swirling in her mouth and goes back to sucking on the cock Bayley dangles in her face.

"You ready for me to fuck you?"

"...Fuck me ...fuck me."

Bayley eases her forward and brings the dildo back. She slams the cock between her pale kids cheeks and rubs her spit between them.

"You ready."

"...I'm ready."

Bayley moves the dildo again, letting one side find Izzy's slit. She reaches back and spreads her but wider. Bayley spreads her slit revealing her virgin entrance and moves the dildo to the small opening. She almost pushes it in but stops. Izzy looks back as she begins to lick her again.

"Ahhh... I'm ready..."

"I know. But I want it."

"...What?"

"Your virginity. You're letting me have it. Not Adrian. Not some other boy..."

"...Yes."

"Then let me do it. Not a toy."

Bayley licks her pussy for a little then slides two finger into her. Izzy screams out as she's truly opened for the first time. Bayley inches her digit into Izzy, going slow as she's fucked for the first time. About half a finger's length in she finds the girls hymen, still intact. Before moving she kisses her pussy and across her leg.

"...I love you bayley."

"I love you too."

Izzy bites down on her hand as Bayley pushes her whole finger in over the next few seconds. Her finger tears her virgin wall and takes it. A bit of blood leaks out past her fingers as she's deflowered by Bayley. one finger becomes two and she speeds up, her walls open up to the new intruder. She comes to a stop when she's able to part her two fingers half an inch inside.

"...Okay..."

Bayley rubs all of the fluids over the tip of the dildo and bring sit to Izzy once more. The girl sits back letting the cock head spread her tiny entrance ands she screams out. The pain is minimal thanks to Bayley's breaking in of her cunt. But she's still new and Bayley is able to only slide two inches of the dildo into her before the pain begins to outweigh the pleasure and they take a second. Repeated attempts and she spreads further and she 's four inches deep. Her body spasms as she's taken by an orgasm. Bayley begins to start herself, positioning the other end of the dildo to her slit and lets the weight of Izzy push it deeper. Inch by inch she's invaded until she's back up to seven again. She spreads her legs giving Izzy more room. One leg going over the back of the couch, the other hanging off the side. She grabs the girl by her waist and pushes her away then pulling her back. Like this both feel incredible please, even Izzy as the scale tips back into a favor she agrees with. With the help of Bayley she rolls her hips back towards her and the dildo begins to slide in and out of them both, giving Izzy four inches and brings Bayley back to six for more speed. Izzy reaches another orgasm with Bayley practically fucking her from behind and cums, Bayley cumming shortly after that. Despite the tiring feeling settling in she continues to pull Izzy onto her, getting back to seven and the whole dick getting shoved into the both of them fully between thrusts, izzy's ass slapping against Bayley's thighs.

Bayley moans out filling her part of the room with tempered cries of pleasure. Izzy however lets more shrill but hot screams out. both girls reaching another quick climax. Izzy's is the strongest, wrecking her body causing her to fall to the couch, squeezing the armrest to withstand the immense pleasure laying waste to her nerve system. Falling in the opposite direction and with her pussy latching onto the dildo harder, most of Bayley's cock is pulled away, leaving less than enough to be satisfied. And she has to lose it fully to get in a new position. She turns around and reaches around her waits to lift the dangle dildo up to her pussy then slides it back in. She thrusts her hips back, her massively larger ass slamming against Izzy's with impact filled claps. She begins to pull it free of her allowing the rest to begin fucking her all over again. The girl bellow out baritones of ecstasy while they're both get filled to the full length of the toy. Izzy climaxes one last time, but It's Bayley who cums first. She has around eight inches whens he does and when the orgasm comes she falls off, landing on her breast and stomach, writhing in sexual pleasure while Izzy fucks herself, grabbing the dildo and pushing it in five inches until she does less than a minute after Bayley. After each of them cum, the girls have to stop, too tired to move, too tired to even speak to one another. Izzy's deflowered cunt squeezes the dildo out and with a squirting pop the dildo dripping in girl cum thumps onto the couch before rolling off and clattering to the hard wood floor below.

It takes a while after both having cum so many times, but they're back up and able to move around. Izzy heads to the bathroom and takes a shower to clean herself off. After she's done, Bayley does the same and they spend the next couple hours hanging out until it's time to go. Bayley drives them to the arena and Izzy's family show up before the show starts. They meet up for a little, Izzy rejoining them for the length of the show, and then they part one more time. Izzy joins Bayley and a small handful of other wrestlers after the live event and then they're heading back to her house. The pint-sized fan can't stop gushing over how much fun she's had and how she can't wait for the next time. By the time they get back it's almost five. Having gone grocery shopping on the way back, Bayley plans on making Izzy some home-cooked food for dinner. While getting everything set up, Izzy steps off and spends some time on the phone before heading into the bathroom.

"I am going to make you one of my favorite things. I used to make it all of the time when I lived by myself while I was wrestling at Big Time... Izzy?"

She looks around but the girl is nowhere to be found. She goes looking for her, and Izzy surprises her when she jumps out of the room.

"Surprise!"

"...Oh my god, look at you."

Izzy having gone to change into some of her older clothing, including her "I'm A Hugger t-shirt, shimmering bow in her hair, and hair pulled into a single ponytail to the side, NXT Women's Championship belt around her waist.

"You've still got the bow."

"Yup. Just like when you were on NXT."

"So you brought all of this, for me?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Bayley pulls Izzy in and hugs her.

"You're so sweet."

"My dad said I should do something to commemorate you being closer to becoming champion again."

"Well you have to thank him for me... Why don't you come in the kitchen and help me get dinner started."

"Okay."

Izzy moves past her and she follows behind.

"Oh wait, let me grab something and I'll be right there."

"Okay."

"Just finish taking everything out for now."

Izzy keeps going and Bayley steps into the bedroom. Izzy finishes unpacking all of the food and waits there for a bit then decides to head back to the living room.

"Finished!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

She sits down on the couch and starts watching TV. Still on front of her is Bayley bag of toys and she eventually looks through it again.

"Hey Izzy."

She turns over.

"Coming."

She tosses the remote down and walks over only for Bayley to jump out and surprise her too.

"Surprise!"

Bayley now dressed up in one of her old colorful ring attires from her NXT days, bow in the same spot as Izzy's.

"Now we're a matching set."

Izzy hugs Bayley and she lifts her head up.

"And now, we can get cooking."

"Like this?"

"I don't see why now. I need a tag team partner."

Bayley heads into the kitchen, Izzy sticking back to turn off the TV.

"This is going to be so much fun. After we cook, we get to eat. And then we can start this slumber party right."

"We can play?"

"We can play whatever you want."

While Bayley separates and brings specific foods into piles, Izzy slaps her hands onto her butt.

"...Oh, okay."

Izzy squeezes her through her skin tight ring pants and she laughs.

"Really Izzy, you want to do that again."

Then Izzy goes further, sliding her fingers under the edge of the pants and starts to pull them down.

"Whoa partner, we can't..."

She reaches back but Izzy moves her hand away.

"Izzy..."

"We can play now."

She pulls the pants down further, getting them halfway off Baley's fat ass and she tries to turn but Izzy plants her face between her cheeks and starts licking.

"...Aren't you hungry?"

"...Yeah. But I want this more."

"Izzy, you..."

Izzy pulls them down over her whole ass and moves down, her tongue finding her pussy between her thick rear.

"Oh, mmmmm... you're getting better..."

"So I should keep practicing."

Her licking goes hand and hand when Izzy begins spanking her juice ass, leaving growing red areas on her posterior. Bayley tries to ignore the pleasure pooling together but Izzy is doing too good a job for her to truly move past it. But still she continue to prep dinner. She bends over the kitchen counter, reaching for some utensils and Izzy takes the opportunity to jiggle her ass around and spread her fat cheeks wider. Her tongue worms its way an inch inside and she hears bayley moans when her slit is opened by her. Despite her tongue play, Bayley is able to get back up and begins prepping some of the food, at least until Izzy puts two finger inside of her pussy and start pumping them up in her.

"Oh... oh, damn... that feels so nice, deeper... deep, right there."

Izzy shoves her fingers in to Bayley's command for a little but soon pulls them out.

"...Izzy?"

"I want to play with this one."

Bayley looks over her shoulder to see Izzy no longer wearing pants, but instead is wearing the strap-on. The toy displaying and nice thick six inch cock for them to 'play with'. She rubs her wet fingers over the tip of it before pushing it into Bayley.

"Oh fuck...! Fuck..."

Izzy pulls her pants down just above her knees and slams her hands down on her hips as she grabs them and pulls the superstar onto the dick mounted at her pussy. Her fingering and the wetness of her make the cock slide in in a seconds. All six inches plunged deep in her sex. She lets out a sharp groaning gasp as Izzy begins to fuck her from behind, still occasionally slapping her jiggling butt to her own amusement. Their bodies slap together as she's bent over the counter again by her smaller partner but the angle of the child thrusting into her gives her a tingle that she can't deny craving. Over time Bayley unlaces her top a few rungs and with it loose enough lifts it up above her breasts and starts to squeeze them. Her her whole body rocks as Izzy picks up speed, pounding into her harder after changing her stance. Bayley is left limps and craving more when izzy suddenly pulls out again after a hard thrust sending ripples through her body. The girl turns her over and forces her to pull down her pants the rest of the way. With them taken down to her ankles, Izzy pulls one of Bayley's legs free and spreads her out as wide as she can go then slams the cock back inside. Bayley's hear rolls back, crying out her approval of the new position. The cock slides up her with more urgency, sliding past her G-spot and nearly touching her cervix. She goes for her top again, ripping it off of her head and wrapping her arms around Izzy who buries her face in her tits, licking and sucking them and her nipples while drastically increasing her thrusting even further. The stool she's on rocks and nearly falls over from her impacting her and Bayley grabs the edge of the counter to keep from falling. Izzy is doing everything just right. Bayley can barely keep it together before exploding on her as she reaches an orgasm. Izzy senses it and slams the dick all the way in, letting her walls tighten and strangle the length of the cock that refuses to leave her. Izzy kisses her way up Bayley's sweat beading skin to her quivering lips, kissing her idol to more satisfaction.

"...Holy shit."

Bayley bellows out heavy breaths and Izzy moves to licking her neck. The over sensitivity of her skin makes every lapping of her tongue that much more tantalizing. She sends shivers up her body, cock still buried deep inside. She's so cute licking her up to her mouth and the pair kiss, tasting Bayley's sweat and musk filling their senses. Bayley reaches down to Izzy's butt, squeezing the girl's small cheeks, leaving red hand prints on her pale skin. But she wants to go lower, sliding her trembling fingers between her crack and begins fingering Izzy's childish slit. The better she makes it feel the less she feels Izzy licking her as she's fondled open. Her mouth opening to form a perfect 'O' before her tongue slides out. bayley nibbles on her tongue, sucking it into her mouth and playing with it while fingering her deeper, adding a seconds finger and Izzy jumps. Her legs curl and she lets a squeak escape. The child still can't take it the way she can dish it out, two fingers driving her wild as she squeezes every inch of Bayley, her pussy begins to feel really good with Bayley's digits.

"...Your turn."

Bayley pulls her fingers out and grabs Izzy by her ass, lifting the light girl up and carrying her into the bedroom, the two making out the whole way there. She brings Izzy to the bed, dropping her down on her back and climbs over her. Izzy's fucking has left some of Bayley's cum lingering on the cock and she feels she has to clean it off. She sucks the cock, slurping up all of her juices from the dick and crawls up to Izzy. There she kisses her and spits all of her contents into her mouth. They share her flavor further. Bayley at the same time works to take off the strap-on from Izzy, sliding it off of her then pulling away.

"You don't mind."

Bayley slides the strap-on up her legs and puts it on. Izzy shakes her head. Without breaking eye contact as Bayley crawls back over her she unclips her bow and takes off her shirt.

"No... leave the bow, but I want everything else off."

Izzy strips naked then puts the bow back in her hair. Bayley enjoying the sight of the little girl spread out before her, the only thing she's wearing is her token bow.

"...Bayley?"

"Yeah."

"...Does it hurt to do it, in the other hole."

"The other hole."

"In the butt. Does anal hurt?"

"Sometimes, if you don't do it right. But it feels different. Weird but good."

Izzy grabs her own ass and spreads herself as wide as she can, exposing her pussy and dripping opening as well as he tight asshole.

"Can you do it in there?"

"You want me to fuck you in the ass?"

She nod.

"...You've got to say it."

"Can your fuck me in the ass?"

"I can. Wait here."

Bayley leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of lube.

"This should help."

""What's that?"

"Lube. It'll make it easier for you. Sometimes we just uses spit, but... I don't think you;re ready for that. I'll have to open you up wider."

Bayley funnels the nozzle of the bottle against her little star.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Just lay back, and try to relax. If you do, I can put it easier."

Izzy lays down and lets Bayley do it. She pushes the nozzle into her ass and she lets another squeak slit out. bayley squeezes the bottle and the lube gushes out into her ass, leaking out as she rectum is coated in the stuff.

"...If feels weird."

"I told you. Just breath, and I'll go slow."

She pulls the bottle out and uses a little to cover the strap-on.

"I've got you."

Bayley lifts Izzy up into position. She pushes a finger inside and a bit of lube escapes around her finger and despite a bit of resistance and squirming, Izzy's ass opens and takes the finger in up to the knuckle. Bayley feels her body shaking as her finger wiggles around in her colon.

"How's that?"

"..It, it feels good."

"Then lets keep going."

Bayley pulls her finger out and pumps her strap-on making sure the lube is covering the full length. After she slides the cock head into Izzy butt, her anus scrunching up before blossoming open to take the tip of the dick which is much bigger than her finger. The tip goes in and Bayley gradually add more at a slow pace to make sure Izzy can take it.

"...Ahhhh ...deeper ...deeper."

"What?"

"Do it deeper... Go deeper."

"You sure you don't want to go slow?"

"...I want it deeper."

Bayley accept and grabs her butt with one hand. The other aiding the cock slides deeper into her ass. She feels the stretching of her rectum but stays calm, letting out sexy low moans and cries as more of her ass is invaded by Bayley. In some time, all six inches are buried in her ass and she's enjoying it. bayley lays her hand on her stomach, feeling a small notch when the cock is pushing the rest of her up. She pulls out and pushes it back in. The coin sizes bubble rising again at the tip where the dick reaches its end. Bayley lays over her, wrapping her arms around her, Izzy following along as she begins to fuck her in her asshole.

"It feels so good."

"You like it?"

"I do... I like it so much..."

Bayley kisses her on her neck but Izzy wants her lips on her and goes down to make them meet. Normal kissing gets more chaotic when they let their tongues get involved. The bed squeaks as Bayley thrusts into Izzy's ass, the girl screaming out, her anus sends pleasure through her body with each inch being thrusted in. her legs originally at Bayley sides go up and around her waist pulling on her as she exits to force the dick back into her ass. It lasts up until she's ready to cum. Her first time cumming from anal sex, and her first anal is made that much more memorable by it. Her arms vice around Bayley twice as hard if not more. Her legs do this too but then fling straight up into the air and she begins to climax and cries out as she does. Bayley doesn't thrust through it, instead letting the dick stay deep inside of her. Her body convulses and spasms under Bayley. her words equally shaken fumble from her lips in unintelligent ways but Bayley kisses her, keeping he mind focused on enjoying her orgasm instead. Her head is a blank, eyes hazy with ecstasy. The ceiling color moves and shifts before her eyes, then Bayley comes into view when she comes up from her neck to kiss her again.

"D'you like your first anal experience?"

"...Yeeeeaahhhh."

Bayley kisses her more, petting and stroking her, Izzy gently floats down from a cloud.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"...If I stay over again. Can we do this again?"

"...You mean all of this."

"...Can't we have sex all the time?"

"I don't know. We really shouldn't have this time."

"Even if we keep it a secret?"

"...Only if we do."

"I promise... Just don't stop fucking me... I love you so much Bayley."

"...I love you more. And don't stop fucking me either. You were really great in the kitchen. And before."

Bayley kisses her but Izzy does her one better and rolls on top of her, the two kissing up a storm as she gets back to her normal self. Soon after there's a ring at the doorbell. Izzy's head comes up and she jumps off the bed.

"Who's that?"

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

"You can't answer the door without any clothes."

Izzy braces herself along the side of the bed as her ass shows a bit of ware from her backdoor activity.

"Be careful."

"I know who it is."

Izzy tries to run to the front door and Bayley goes after her. She unfastens the strap-on and leaves it on the bed trying to catch up to her speedy little friend.

"How do you know who it is?"

Izzy reaches the door and has to jump to look through the peek hole.

"Who is it?"

"It's Adrian."

"Because I called him."

Izzy unlocks and opens the door.

"Izzy, you can't open..."

She does though and sees her crush, Adrian standing in the doorway, but he's brought his friend. The boy not expecting to see the girl from his class standing in the doorway completely naked is shocked to say the least. The same could be said if not double for his unsuspecting friend. The two boys are then nearly knocked out when they see Bayley just feet behind Izzy, also ass out naked in font of them.

"...Holy shit."

"...Fuck me."

"Who's he?"

"He's my friend."

"Hi... I'm Tyler."

Bayley waste no time rushing up and grabbing both boys and pulling them inside before anyone sees them.

"Izzy, what's going on here?"

"I called Adrian over."

"I can see that. But why?"

"So I could show him all of our practicing."

"What's going on, Izzy?"

"Hi... I'm Tyler."

Bayley looks at the boy dumbfounded that he's actually looking at a naked woman, his first one at that besides hours of internet porn.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I though it would be okay."

"You have to tell people about this Izzy. You can't just invite people over like this."

"Should we go?"

"No please. Bayley please."

"Wait, your Bayley. The wrestler. Izzy doesn't stop talking about you."

"Please. They won't tell, I promise. Please."

"...Izzy, you're twisting my arm."

Izzy grabs her hand and gives her the most genuine and sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Come on, don't make that face... Fine..."

She hugs her the second she comes to the decision.

"Thank you so much."

"Can someone tell me what's going on."

Izzy turns to Adrian and makes her stand with a deep breath.

"...I really like you. And you said you like me. So, do you want to have sex with me?"

"...Whoa."

"...Sure."

"Okay. Then take off your clothes. And come on."

Izzy grabs Adrian's hand and leads him off. Bayley following behind.

"You can't just go off like that. I'm the adult here, remember."

"...Can't we?"

"...You'll need a chaperon."

Bayley grabs Tyler's hand and drags him after them. The four head into the bedroom and Adrian begins to take his clothes off.

"This isn't what I though you meant when you ask me to come over."

"I know. But I wanted to ask you."

"And why are you here? And why are we about to have sex in Bayley's room."

"Because I don't want her in her by herself with boys."

"But you know what we're doing."

"...That doesn't matter."

"So you're just going to watch?"

Bayley is conflicted so in the end pushes Tyler down onto the bed.

"...I'll join ...but if you tell either one of you tell, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll feel my boot up your ass every time you sit."

"Oh fuck."

"Bayley."

"I'm just saying."

"I won't tell."

"Me either, I swear I won't."

"...Alright, take your clothes off."

Adrian finishing first sits down on the edge of the bed. Izzy takes another breather as she stares at Adrian's dick, her first real one in her entire life. All of her playing with Bayley plays off with Adrian's solid six inch dick staring up a her. She gets down in front of him and slowly begins to suck him off. Tyler gets his clothes off soon after and bayley does the same. He's not as big as Adrian, but he's just as long, another six inches and Bayley is a little surprised.

"...Wow. They make 'em bigger than when I was your age. You an early bloomer?"

"Since I was eleven, ma'am."

"...Call me Bayley."

"Yes Bayley."

She bows her head down, taking the youth's dick into her mouth. he moans out before Adrian does having something other than his own hand touching his prick. But the other boy begins to moan to as Izzy's work while not as refined as Bayley is still incredible on his virgin cock. The room echoes with pubescent moans as the boys get sucked off by two skilled mouths and versatile tongues. Bayley goes about it her own way, sucking and to top half of him, while stroking the bottom, while Izzy go at her boy using her brief training with Bayley to take as much of Adrian's dick in at one time. She gets three and then he's at the back of her mouth but she takes a few calming breaths before sliding lower onto his cock, the boys dick deepthroating into Izzy. He moans out, sound a bit like she had when Bayley first licked her down there. She moved lower on his shaft, swallowing another inch, and then another, stopping only when his balls get squished against the bed and Izzy's chin. She's got his entire dick in her mouth and down her throat. And while she can only hold him for a few seconds, it's enough that Adrian blows his load down her throat. She begins gagging but sucks it up until she can't breath then comes off gasping for air. His sticky seed clings into the confines of her mouth, hanging by three thick stringy strand of cum and spit as his dick wilts to the side. When she catches her breath she goes back to sucking him while his dick becomes less in her mouth. Bayley is close to finishing off Tyler too, the boy pushing on her head as she takes his full size the way Izzy had. With far more experience doing so, she can hold his length in for a lot longer while also thrusting her esophagus onto his cock until he finally erupts in her. She pulls out giving her throat room to breath but keeps him in her mouth, taking his load on her tongue and swallowing all of it.

"...Fuuuuck."

Tyler falls onto his back, Bayley staying on his dick, cleaning up his semen. Izzy on the other hand ends up spitting over half of it out having it shot directly into her throat. The feeling of it embarrasses her and she hates herself from spitting it out. But Adrian doesn't notice, his head is back and he's riding out his first blow job oblivious of the finish. Bayley looks at her, seeing the upset look.

"...Don't worry. You'll get better."

She walks over to her side of the bed and sits next to her.

"I spit my first time too."

She gestures to him and Izzy gives her a nod.

"Just practice holding him in..."

Bayley licks Adrian's dick up getting a few wiggles, his dick fighting between getting hard again and continuing its slumber. He gets hard enough that Bayley descends on him, sliding his length into her mouth and deepthroating him. Izzy watches her hold it in for much longer than she can and sees the same lines of cum & spit emerge from her mouth when his cock is released.

"...Try again."

Izzy moves up and slides his dick back in. Bayley puts her hand on her head and pushes her down.

"...Don't try to do too much... and just let it stay there..."

Izzy holds him for around ten seconds before she has to stop. When Adrian's dick slides out of her mouth he's got another hard on.

"I can't."

"You can."

Bayley shows her again and stays just as long as before, this time going deeper and strokes his dick with her warmth.

"...When you get used to it, you'll be able to stay on longer..."

She kisses Izzy and lets all of the cum and spit she's licked up from Adrian to roll into Izzy's mouth.

"Keep going. I know you can."

Bayley pulls away from Izzy, a trail of semen & saliva dangling between their lips that bayley licks up from Izzy's face.

"Go on, suck it... He's ready again."

Izzy starts to try again. Bayley returning to the other side of the bed and to Tyler. After stroking him back to a hard on she climbs on top of him.

"You ready?"

"I don't know."

She smiles and lifts the boys dick up, bringing the tip to her folds and sits down on his cock. He coos, singing out a long tune as her pussy envelopes him. Izzy looks up as Bayley takes her partner to another level. She continues and works on her own technique. Adrian is speechless, izzy is getting better. Halfway to his seconds orgasm she's able to get all of him in and keep him there for longer than initially. Then she keeps on from there, making the boy ejaculate a second time in her throat. She tries to stroke his dick with her throat while he's cumming but it's too much and she backs off. He sprays her mouth with cum again but she takes it. Collecting his load in her mouth and swallowing it all in three tries. Having her suck the cum out of his dick until he's dry keeps his dick hard, but he needs a bit before he can act on it. So Izzy climbs over him, going to Bayley while she' bouncing on the other boys dick and kisses her. Her friend glad to suck and share the cum on her tongue. Tyler looks up, Bayley's tits bouncing in initial viewing, but as he pans up to see her making out with Izzy, his boner can't handle it. he starts thrusting harder into her, the sight of the kissing girls spurring him on. The same is said for Adrian. Head tilted back, he sees Izzy, her pale ass, faint read marks on each cheek from Bayley lingering on her skin. Juices trailing between her child thighs from her wet cunt. Between her legs, Bayley getting fucked by his best friend. This was truly something he didn't expect to see. he wouldn't believe himself if he had told himself an hour ago, he'd be a short time away from fucking Izzy, and watching Bayley getting it square in the pussy by Tyler, or anything else they were about to do in the next hour.

His load is split and swallows by both girls leaving Izzy light headed. She returns to Adrian who's up and ready. his dick twitches in front of her, he's ready to fuck her, and she wants him to. But as much as she wants to see him do it, her mind is on Bayley. izzy crawls onto the bed on her hands and knees. Adrian mounting behind her. She looks back, her butt given a stinging slap that she wants to tell him she enjoyed but remains quiet. His dick rises between her inner thighs and then to her pussy. Her first real dick was just beginning to slide in and despite Bayley already taking her virginity, this somehow felt different. He shoved his whole thing in, careless of how it felt to her, but it felt good being run through so suddenly. He squeezes her small cheeks and begins thrusting away. Izzy pumps her hip, slamming onto Adrian trying to match his beat. The two differing positions give both sides amply view of the other fucking and getting fucked. The sight was hot. Izzy reaching back, Adrian grabbing her hands and pulling her onto his dick. Bayley, now close to cumming on the 12 year old's dick, fingered her pussy and clit with one hand and squeezes one of her breasts with the other. His cock hitting her in every way she needed to climax, and so she did. Cumming on his dick at the sight of Izzy taking her first cock across from her. The bed squeaks to the differing paces and positions as the four individuals all fuck to the next climax. Bayley rolls off of Tyler, falling to her back after he's made her cum. But he's not quite done and she's happy to welcome him back inside between her spread legs, Tyler jumping back on and drilling her pussy. Izzy moves over to her, kissing the upside down wrestler who ironically showed her the ropes to this new experience as well as to the world of wrestling. Izzy begins to cum next, bayley grabbing her head and pulling her back into the kiss after her head comes up and she screams out her orgasm. Tyler is next, seconds after izzy, thrusting in too fast and deep not to. His dick hits Bayley deep in her pussy and instantly begins filling her womb with his new batch of semen. Her wall wrap around taking the whole thing and squeezing his cock until he's empty. Adrian falls behind, being the last to cum. He too gives Izzy a creampie, her first, and she's ecstatic when she feels his dick pulsating inside her young cunt and the different heat of his semen as it washes her insides in a white bath.

Bayley pulls Izzy on top of her, watching her creampie begin to leak free and positions herself to catch it on her tongue. Izzy drops her head onto Bayley too, licking as the cream of the other boy pours out of her. They suck the cum from each others pussy while the boys take a little to catch their breaths then decide to swap as well. Adrian moves over, taking Tyler's spot and starts to pound Bayley's pussy open. Tyler in turn has his way with Izzy, his smaller dick being a nice cool down from Adrian's larger one, and Adrian giving Bayley's pussy another new cock to hold onto. Bayley gets up into the same position as Izzy so when the boys begin fucking them both, they can kiss. The boys share a look amazed at how their ordinary day has changed for the better towards the end. And it has a bit to do with them going balls deep into not only one, but two girls in the same day, and the girls now making out, tongue whipping like mad in the air and in the others mouth. Adrian though is the only one who can lean over bayley and grab her tits, squeezing them as he fucks her harder. But Tyler is fine fucking the tight pussy of Izzy. Bayley had breasts, but Izzy is tighter. Even after Adrian's dick, around his cock, Izzy's pussy has a hold on him. That doesn't stop him from pinching and pulling on her erect nipples though. Their dicks slamming into sloppy claps with each of the girls soaked cunts. Adrian is the first one to cum this time, letting his casual thrusts to build up a sudden ejaculation that fills Bayley. Tyler is done around a minute or two in Izzy, but it seems like seconds. The girls let them pull out, orgasms squirting out, semen growing in pools between their legs. Adrian and Tyler sit down and fall out too tired to stand any longer. Bayley and Izzy get a giggle from their exhausted faces but don't let them rest.

"...We're not done yet."

"...We still have to come."

They each climb onto one of the boys, filling their mouths with their own creampies and making them finish what they started. Tyler has a better licking game and Bayley can work with it. But Tyler isn't as luckily gifted and can't quite please Izzy like Bayley can. But Izzy isn't letting him off. she grabs his head and positions him herself wiping the sweat from his forehead and staring him down.

"Come on... lick it right... Make me cum."

"...It's his first time ...go easy on him."

"He doesn't mind... does he?"

Adrian shakes his head and does his best to lick her cum filled slit better. Bayley seeing a smile come over her face soon after directing her crush.

"...He'll get better... he'll make me cum..."

Izzy rides Adrian harder and despite Bayley getting closer, her tenacity, leads to Izzy cumming first. She clenches her fists and her body goes straight, her small nipples shivering as she body trembles on Adrian's tongue.

"...Fuck."

"...That's my girl. That's my, that's..."

Bayley wants to give her praises, but she gets licked longer, Tyler's tongue and fingers going after her clit and pussy until she begins to cum too.

"...Oh shit ...fuck..."

Bayley drops to her hands as she cums on Tyler's face. Izzy takes the lack in her focus to grab her by the back of her head and kisses her, making Bayley melt on her tongue. Her hands explore Izzy's body, groping her young features, not sure who the girl in front of her has become right before her eyes. Bayley attempts to get up, but her orgasm keeps her down. With her out for the moment, and with the boys ready to go after licking them both, they turn to Izzy. Tyler stand up on the bed, pushing his cock into her face. She look pushing him away from her cheek and properly brings it to her mouth. izzy takes a play from Bayley's guide and uses her mouth and hand to stroke his cock while Adrian gets to his next position. He slides over the bed and positions his dick up between her cheeks. His tip finds her pussy again but slips past and greets her second hole. Izzy too distracted from sucking Tyler sits on his cock and he begins to slide into her lubed up stretched backdoor hole. The awkward position causes him to pop out a few half thrusts later and he slide back into her pussy oblivious to his attempts as anal.

"...You're so fucking tight Izzy."

She thanks him but her mouth is still full and the words can hardly be understood. Then Tyler pulls out, covering her cheeck in heavy spit courtesy of her work. He moves behind her and prepares to join Adrian.

"...Both of you ...I can't, it won't fit."

"We can try."

Tyler slows his thrusting, Tyler pushing his dick into her pussy. Two long cocks is too much and before he can slide more than an inch in, Izzy cries out as her young hole gets stretched out more than she can handle.

"No... use the other one... you're too big..."

Tyler pulls out and moves his cock to her ass.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"...It's already open a bit."

"...Bayley was playing with it, before you showed up."

he pushes in, his dick gliding in the hole easy. Having both of her holes spread by their big dicks makes her scream out again, but there's pleasure. She begins to moan as Tyler's dick slides up further , matching the length and size of the dildo Bayley entered her with the first time.

"...Ugh ...it's going in, but it's soooo ...tight ...your ass is so tight."

He pulls her by her hips, then grabs her single ponytail and pulls on it as he thrusts. Adrian grabbing her waist after his hands leave, slams her down on his cock, the both of them going balls deep into Izzy's two respective holes. Her body is taken over by the boys and she begins to black out. The near cosmic levels of pleasure of having two big cocks sliding into her pussy and ass, either one after the other or both going deep in at the same time has her reaching new heights in her orgasm. She drops her hands to the bed and pulls at the covers, squealing her erotic pleasure while she cums on them both. Her orgasm comes, and again in under a minute. Adrian & Tyler using their six inch cocks to link her a small chain of orgasms, four in total that take her out of the game before they themselves finally blow their wads in her. She gets two creampies then they slides out of her. Her body lays seizing, Izzy trying to gain any semblance other than the orgasmic hold her body is under. Her mouth hanging open drooling a pool beside her face through heavy breathing.

"Why don't you try that with me."

Bayley slides her hand on the space beside her. Tyler taking her by her hips and sliding into her pussy. Adrian gets in front of her, fucking her mouth opposite Tyler. They can't believe they're fucking Bayley and in celebration, high-five one another. Bayley being better at it, Adrian is able to put his whole dick in her mouth, quickly moving past just her mouth and fucking her throat to her fullest ability. His hand cups around her angled next and he can feel her balloon around his cock as it slides in and out of her throat, Bayley smiling on his cock a she fucks her mouth. Adrian blows another load soon after, Bayley feeling just too good. He slides out, spit clinging to his throbbing member seconds before he actually comes. His ejaculation sprays out, hitting her forehead in a thick sticky blast. Following shots hit over parts of her face, but her forehead a second and third time leaving Bayley's a gooey mess, white cum dripping from every part of her smiling features.

Bayley pulls Tyler out and pushes him down onto the bed, mounting him and beginning to thrust her hips down as she fucks him. Adrian moves to the new open space she's made for him and tries to get in her ass. But Bayley shnns the idea. She stops slamming her pussy onto Tyler's cock just so she can spread her ass. He tries what they had with Izzy, though this time, his dick being added to her pussy is okay for Bayley. Her pussy widens a bit, but the harder he pushes she open more and now both six inch cocks are buried deep, Adrian & Tyler's balls getting pressed together while in her to their deepest length. Bayley moans, panting and roaring out as they fuck her together and she keeps on slamming herself into their vigorous members. With both dicks sliding up into her cunt, Tyler sucking on her breasts, and Adrian licking at the back of her neck, both fucking her silly, Bayley gladly gives in to her orgasm as it comes. They boys cream her pussy with two simultaneous load and continue to drill her through the pool of semen filling her. Another chain of orgasms come, Bayley the beneficiary of the boys vitality. They both end up cumming in her again two more times, but she's able to cum five more times after the first before the room goes quiet for a bit momentarily.

"...Come here."

Bayley grabs Izzy by her ass, pulling the girls soft cheeks to her and buries her face in her ass. She licks at the semen leaking from her two holes. The boys loads are held in by Izzy's tightening holes, but Bayley is persistent. She spreads each hole open with her fingers and sucks the cum out of her pussy, then does the same to her ass, making izzy come again. At the same time, Adrian & Tyler pull out of Bayley's pussy, causing their collection of creampies to explode. Thick batches of spunk squirt free, about a small cups worth spilling free of her tired cunt. They take a new place at Izzy who after having her break is happy to suck their dicks. They lay side by side and she takes turns liking their cum and all of the juices from Bayley from their limp cocks while Bayley continues to eat out her holes.

After making Izzy cum another time, Bayley lays down next to her and help pleasure the boys until they're ready to keep going. By then, Bayley lifts Izzy up onto her chest and they start making out, the two well versed in it with each other. Izzy gropes Bayley's body from on top, Bayley though knows what she wants. After working on it and seeing one of the boys try it, she wants Izzy's ass plowed open, by both of them. She rubs her hands over her ass and then spreads her checks. Keeping her low to the bed, Tyler is the first to slide into her ass, going half way before Adrian climbs above him on top of Izzy's back. He pushes his dick in on top of Tyler's and the girls tight anus begins to give weigh under the pressure. She screams into Bayley's mouth, but her ass spreads. The both dual anal entry prove manageable compared to them trying to fuck her pussy. Tyler pushes in further, then Adrian. After the first couple minutes, their both slamming their dicks into her asshole and she's climaxing again. Bayley sticks her tongue in her mouth while fingering her pussy and clit. The constant pleasure has Izzy cumming repeatedly. And her seizing body causes her ass to tighten, squeezing the boys to climaxing early. Her tight rectum sucks the cum from their dick, drinking it up into a nice pocket of semen deeper in her colon while keeping them hard. They fuck her to another two anal orgasms, and themselves to another three. When they're all done, it's around nine. The rest of the night had disappeared in a haze of erotic bliss.

The boys have a little left in them, both Bayley and Izzy up on their knees sucking them both to it. Tyler cums first this time, covering Bayley cum covered face in even more cum. Adrian is up next after, blowing his load and covering Izzy's cute face in giving her her first facial. They lay down and the boys surround Bayley, Adrian climbing on her stomach and Tyler sitting above her face. She holds her tit together and both boys slide their dick between them and each others, finishing themselves off for the last time with her chest. Adrian cums early now, finishing three minutes after just cumming and springs up. Her jerks his dick and then Tyler is by his side again. The boy jerking off the last few seconds they have and then shooting their loads over Bayley & Izzy's faces. Bayley turns Izzy's head to her, kissing and licking the falling semen off of her. Izzy kisses back, Bayley & Izzy making out through a creamy layer of semen coating their mouths and tongues. Adrian & Tyler fight the dense blanket of exhaustion pulling them to the ground in the need to relax.

"...Hope you boys had fun."

"...We did."

"Thanks Bayley."

"Adrian?"

Adrian turns to Izzy.

"See you in school Monday."

"Yeah... definitely"

"Maybe we can do this again."

"When?"

"...We'll call you."

Tyler nods. They get dressed and leave. Bayley & Izzy stay in bed for a little longer, kissing, cleaning each other off with long strokes of their tongues. After the day they had they just decide to leave their clothes off, they won't need them. Eventually they get up and out of bed. Bayley heading into the kitchen in order to start cooking. Izzy follows after, fingering and licking Bayley to an orgasm while she's cooking. To get her back she puts her up onto the counter and gives her taste test, making her cum twice. After they manage to settle down and eat they head back to bed and enjoy making each other cum another round of times before passing out in the bed in each others arms.

The next morning, the sun lights up the room through the curtains. Bayley, still a bit groggy groans and stretches her sore body. Laying next to her is Izzy, curled up deep in sleep. The sight of her adorable face, dried up cum beginning to flake and peel from her cheeks makes her smile. She peels off a few patches, stroking her messy hair back, and lays a kiss on her temple. The pleasant kiss stirs her up from her slumber. Her eye fluttering open as she sees Bayley looking down on her and she lights up.

"...Hey sleepyhead."

"Hi."

"We sure had some fun last night."

"Yeah."

"Looks like you might have a boyfriend."

"You too."

"Tyler? I don't know about that."

Bayley is about to get up, but Izzy lifts her hand to her face. Bayley letting her peels a bit of dried cum from her cheek before she moves away. Bayley lays back down next to her and kisses the girl, her hands naturally sliding down her frame marked by dried sweat & semen.

"...Be careful."

Bayley looks at her."

"My butt's still a bit sore."

"I'll be gentle."

Bayley's hand hovers over Izzy's young slit and she begins to finger her while they kiss. Izzy brings a hand to Bayley in a bit. Both fingering the other, tongues licking with great pleasure at the faint taste of semen still fresh on their breath. Bayley is the first to push two fingers into the others pussy, Izzy wincing and moaning out Bayley's name. She thinks she got her, but Izzy isn't down. She fights back, finger Bayley with three fingers, her thumb rubbing her clit as well. Bayley shudders, then Izzy starts to suck on one of her nipples.

"You're definitely getting better."

"...I've been practicing."

They finger each other until the cum. Despite Izzy's lead, she still cums first. She not complaining and enjoys every second of it. Bayley pulls her fingers letting Izzy's slimy juices drip onto her cheek just so she can lick it off. When Izzy's done she goes after Bayley's climax just as hard, fondling and groping her adult form with her small hands. While doing it she sits on her leg, rubbing her own slit on her skin. Bayley cums with Izzy suckling her clit and drops in lax enjoyment of getting fingered. Izzy giggles as she forces her cum covered fingers into Bayley who sucks them dry. A quick shared meal of her shimmering fluids leads Bayley to tackle Izzy to her back. She pants of the girl ready to let her sex drive take over, and does. She spreads her legs and Izzy thinks she's going to eat her out, but instead crosses their legs. She rubs their sexes together, grinding her hips on Izzy. The unexpected position makes Izzy pant out. Having her entire pussy stimulated against Bayley's is so much better than just getting fingered by her. Bayley scissors Izzy harder, working up a sweat from the both of them by the time they cum. Izzy makes her way to her feet and takes another shot at the different style. Bayley and Izzy thrusting their dripping pussies endlessly. Before they get out of bed for breakfast, they've each cum well over five times each, barely able to draw a single breath without panting. Izzy gets up after Bayley has left, joining her in the kitchen. While walking by Bayley gives her bare ass a slap that makes her jump and she gives it back. They spend a while eating and talking and realize a nice little positive during their meal.

"What are we going to do today?"

"You're dad said he was coming to pick you up around 1."

"Can we keep play?"

"...For real... you still want to do it after just now... and yesterday?"

Izzy eagerly nods.

"You're terrible."

"So can we? What if we don't get the chance to after I leave?"

"...You know I'm going to say yes."

Izzy climbs onto the table.

"You're not even going to finish the rest of your food?"

Izzy doesn't responds. She crawls the few steps to Bayley, kissing her after she swallows her food. Before she can finish her breakfast and Izzy cares to, she has to moves her plate to the side and starts to eat Izzy out. When she makes her cum she go and grabs a strap on, coming back to the table and fucking Izzy into a less sex fueled state of mind. At least for the next two hours. Then she fucking her to another couple orgasms on the couch and getting fucked to a few of her own before Izzy has to go.


End file.
